Choices
by Turtledog463
Summary: Skye still hasn't chosen between Sean and Ben. Can she find a way to choose?
1. Chapter 1

Skye sat on the blue bench with her phone and smiled. She texted her best friend Josh.

 **Josh**

 **Your not going to believe this.-Skye**

 **Believe what?! Spill!-Josh**

 **I chose!-Skye**

 **Who!? Teeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllll!-Josh**

 **Both of them!-Skye**

 **That's not a option! Why? Skye! Your killing me! Video chat nowwwwwwwwwwww!-Josh**

Skye sighed and hit the video call button.

"Whats wrong with choosing both of them?" Skye asked.

"Everything! Your supposed to choose one! That's the entire point of choosing Skye!" Josh yelled at her.

"Sorry! Its too hard to choose just one!"

"Boy alert! Call me back when you really choose!" Josh said. He hung up and the phone screen went black. Boy alert? Skye turned around and stood up.

"That doesn't count as choosing." Ben said.

"Why do I have to choose!?" Skye said.

"Because!" Sean yelled.

"Because what Sean?" Skye said.

"Because, everything is..." Sean turned around and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Its your choice Skye, I just hope you'll make it soon." Ben said. He turned and walked back to the lodge.

"You two are unbelievable!" Skye said. She ran back to the lodge and went to her mom's tunnel. She sat on the couch and called Josh back.

"That was fast. Who'd ya choose?" Josh asked.

"I didn't, I wish there was a way to make this simpler." Skye said.

"Maybe there is!"

"How?"

"You know how Ben won the My Amazing Life vote thing right?" Josh asked.

"Actually, I never looked. I didn't really want to know." She played with her right ear.

"You wanted to know! Your playing with your ear! Well.. Anyway, Ben won, why don't we do it again on my blog! Then if people choose its because they know you, not the TV you, my best friend you."

"I don't want other people to decide for me."

"Well maybe we could come up with some sort of test?" Josh asked. Skye sighed.

"That might actually be cool! We could have a contest! Some sort of modern Olympics! It would be good for the Lodge too! Thanks Josh. I should start working on it." Skye said, she went to press the end call button but was interrupted.

"Wait! Leave the phone on! I can help!" Josh yelled. Skye laughed and leaned the phone against a stereo. Skye grabbed a notepad from the table.

"We have to make it seem like its not a competition for me. It has to be a competition for everyone! All guests can play in the Lodge games!" Skye said. She looked at the phone for approval.

"Lodge games! Sounds awesome! Making it to where only guests can play would make great business for the lodge. Its also a good way to cover up the fact that Sean and Ben are going head to head for you."

"Yes!" Skye wrote some of it down and laughed. "Now we have to come up with the games. We could do biking, bean bag toss, horseshoes, simple things like that."

"Sure, but that sounds more like a carnival than the Olympics. Biking is great but the other ones seem a bit... Dull."

"Josh!"

"No offence but its true. You should have 'Biking races!' and 'Rock-climbing Death!' or 'Kayaking race!'"

"That sounds like all the things iv done, Biking races where Sean kissed me, my first date with Ben was rock climbing and Ben's ex came back for Kayaking." Skye said. She looked at the paper.

"Again, no offence but that's the fun stuff!"

"Josh!" Skye repeated.

"Fine, im on my way." Josh said.

"What?"

"I'll be there in the morning." Josh said. He turned off his phone and her screen went black again. She sighed and put her phone down. She stood up and went down the tunnel. She came out and sat at her tree.

"What am I going to do mom?" Skye asked herself. She looked at the tree. A idea pooped in her head out of nowhere. "Thanks mom." Skye whispered to herself. She ran back to the tunnel and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

She grabbed woke up on the couch in the tunnel she rubbed her eyes and checked her phone.

"11:43!" She yelled to herself. She sat up and checked her texts.

 **Hey! Im here! Where are you? -Josh**

 **Come on! Im sorry I had bad ideas yesterday but come on!-Josh**

 **Skye? Me and your dad are getting worried.-Josh**

 **Are you ok?-Ben**

 **Where are you?-Josh**

 **We've looked everywhere! Where are you?-Sean**

 **Please wherever you are be ok!-Dad**

Skye put her phone in her pocket and ran through the tunnel and climbed the stairs to the lobby. Her dad was standing at the counter with his face in his hands. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"It's ok, im fine." Skye said.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"In mom's tunnel." Skye said. He looked at the ceiling.

"The two places I didn't look but I should've checked them first!" He yelled.

"You didn't check the tunnels and where?"

"The tree." He said. Skye sighed of relief.

"Im fine." She said. She got out her phone and texted everyone.

 **Im fine guys but meet me at the tree in five minutes!-Skye**

Skye hugged her dad again and ran through the tunnels to the tree. She sat on the blue bench and waited. Everyone arrived at once. Ben was the first one to reach her. He picked her up and swung her around like he did when he won the bike race. He put her down and looked at her.

"Please never do that again." He whispered.

"Im fine." Skye said. She turned to everyone else.

"So, you have some explaining to do!" Josh yelled.

"I stayed up late last night working on this! So I slept in." She pointed at the lights above them and plugged them in. The tree lit up with little lanterns and tiny lights filling the branches.

"Cool." Noah said. Josh walked closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Seems like Ben was a bit excited to see you! Does that deserve a point?" He whispered.

"Point?"

"Oh! I made up a point system, in the end whoever has more points wins." Josh said.

"Im not doing that." Skye said.

"Well I am, and Ben just got a point!"

"I got what?" Ben asked.

"Nothing!" Josh said, he hurried away. Skye laughed.

"Sorry about him, I gave him a idea for the lodge and he's right into it." Skye said.

"Whats the idea?" Ben asked. Sean looked over at them and almost walked over but Noah got in his way.

"The Lodge Games!" Skye said happily.

"How does that work?"

"Only guests can compete so the lodge will get loads of guests. It'll last around a week or more and we'll have bike races and rock climbing. Stuff like that!" Skye said.

"Sounds like fun. I want to show you something." He said. He started walking to the other side of the tree. She followed him. He pointed at the back of the tree. Something was carved into the back.

"Is that? My name?" Skye asked.

"I found it yesterday. I would've told you but everyone was busy."

"Do you know who put it there." Skye asked.

"I'd guess Sean." Ben mumbled. Skye looked at him, he was staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you OK?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, fine." Ben said he lifted his eyes but didn't look at her. Skye dared to step closer. She grabbed his face and turned her towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"I said I'm fine Skye." Ben mumbled. He tried to get you of her grasp. She only tightened it.

"Tell me." Skye insisted.

"I-I can't Skye." Ben said, she did the only thing she thought would help. She kissed his cheek.

"Please?"

"No." He pulled away and ran off somewhere. Skye sighed. She looked at her name on the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry for being away for so long! I forgot the password to this account and I didn't think the book was going well, but when I finally got back in, I cant believe how well its doing! I have two other accounts for writing other things and iv been really focused on my second account at the moment. Thank you for reading, and here is your next chapter!)

After everyone had left she sat at the base of the tree and waited for Ben to return, he had gone the opposite way of the lodge and she hadn't seen him go by. She was going to actually become worried if he didn't show up soon. She had received many idea texts from Josh through-out the hours she had been sitting there.

"Ben!" She yelled as he came into view. He gave her a half Smile and walked over to her with his hands in his pockets once again. "You know you've been gone for at least six hours!?" She yelled at him. He shrugged.

"I was thinking about the whole name in the tree thing. Iv seen Sean carve names into trees before, that isn't his tree-writing." Ben said, pointing at the tree. Skye furrowed her brows and looked at the tree.

"Who's does it look like?" Skye asked. He looked at her.

"It looks like your mothers." Ben said, key's lip quivered for a moment, then she looked at the tree.

"How? She was young when she lived here, she could not have named her future daughter already, could she?" Skye asked.

"I suppose not." Ben mumbled. Skye tilted her head and crossed her arms.

"You could not have been thinking about this tree for six hours. Or more." Skye said. Her phone vibrated for the, she didn't even know what time she was at.

 **Is Ben back yet? I wanted to work on the games more. Oh, did you ever figure anything out about the tree and your name being in it? -Josh**

 **Yes, Ben is back, he's standing right next to me, and no, we didn't figure anything out about the tree. -Skye**

Skye put her phone back in her pocket and looked at the tree again. Then she remembered what she asked Ben.

"Well?" She asked. He groaned.

"I'd have to show you." Ben mumbled. She followed him back into the woods. It was starting to get dark, but she didn't mind much, her heart was set on figuring out why her name was in the tree, who put it there, because it probably wasn't her mother, and what Ben had done in the woods for six hours straight. They came to a tree, covered in carvings of her name, all in different styles. "I was trying to replicate the way the name was carved into it, so I could see the skill of whoever did it, maybe that would tell me if it was Sean or your mother." Ben said. Skye looked at the tree, around all the ends, every branch.

"Didn't get it did you?" Skye joked. He shook his head.

"I got it once, or else I'd still be here, right here." He pointed at the biggest one.

"Lets go back and look at the real one. And let me note, that you are really good at that." Skye said as she glanced back at the tree. He shrugged and they walked back to the real tree, her mum's tree. She ran her hand over her name in the tree, the grass under her disappeared and she fell. She screamed as she went down a long slide.

"SKYE!" Ben yelled from the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

Skye went down a long slide covered in dirt. and it seemed to be made out a metal, but she could barely tell. It went on for at least thirty seconds, it was only fast at first, it slowed down eventually. She gasped as she landed on a giant pile of pillows. She turned on her phone to light the dark area. She ran her hand along the wall until she found a light switch. She smiled widely as she gasped at the sight of the room. It was huge, and much like the tunnels, only slightly different. The walls were painted a scarlet red with yellow flowers growing on a pale vine that went around the room. She ran her hand along the paint as she gazed at the room. On the other side of the room, one of the yellow flowers on the wall stuck out, it was pretty. There was a giant bean bag chair that could be used as a bed if she wanted to. There was a stack of blankets and pillows in a corner, they looked new, or at least never used.

The floor was a beautiful cherry wood that looked like the tree rings grew in the shape of animals, a hare, a doe, a stag, a otter, and those were just some she noticed instantly. There was a picture of her mum on the wall, with her dad actually, in front of the lodge. Skye put her hand to her mouth to keep from crying. It was a stunning photo. It was the best photo of her mum she had ever seen, revealing all of her features, and it suddenly struck her that she looked almost just like her mother.

"Skye!?" She heard Ben yell. She snapped back into reality and walked over to the pile of pillows where she landed. Ben emerged from the slide and came into view. "Are you ok?" He asked as he stood, not even bothering to look around the room. Skye smiled, it seemed the who was important, not the where.

"I'm fine, thank you. Look." Skye said, pointing at the picture of her mum. Ben leaned in and stared at it for a second.

"Have you been here before?" He asked. Skye shook her head.

"Why?" she asked.

"Oh, well that looks like you and your dad." Ben said. Skye pursed her lips and closed her eyes, dropping her head and once again trying to keep her eyes from watering up.

"Its my mum." Skye said, looking up and wiping the tear that had escaped away.

"I'm sorry. You do look allot like her though. Just as beautiful." Ben said breathlessly. She smiled and started to let the tears fall more freely. He looked passed her at the wall. "What's that?" He asked. Skye turned around to see a piece of paper tacked to the wall that she hadn't even noticed before.

"Don't know." Skye said, wiping her eyes again. Ben grabbed the paper off the wall, carefully just in case it was old, he didn't want it to rip.

"Skye, its blank. Why would there be a blank piece of paper on the wall?" Ben asked. Skye looked at both sides of the paper, nothing.

"I don't know, but its getting late, we have to come back to it later." Skye said, putting the paper back on the wall. Right as she finished, her phone buzzed.

 **Skye!? I came all the way over here to plan with you! And your not hereeee?! - Josh**

 **Sorry Josh, Iv been... -Skye**

 **Spillllllll-Josh**

 **... Trying to see if Ben gets anymore points!-Skye**

 **Oh! Good! How many does he have so far?-Josh**

 **I'll tell you when I get back. I'm on my way, make sure my dad isn't worrying.-Skye**

 **Ok! See you then!-Josh**

"Now I'm really curious, what is this points thing?" Ben asked. Skye turned off her phone so he couldn't reread anything.

"Its nothing, we need to get back anyway. Ben?" Skye asked. He sighed but dropped the subject of the points.

"What?" He asked.

"This place is a secret, ok? We'll come back tomorrow and try and look at it more." Skye insisted. He nodded.

"How do we get out?" He asked. She looked around.

"There!" She said, pointing at where the slide was.

"The beginning part was steep, I don't think we can climb out." Ben said. Skye shook her head. And walked over to the ending of the slide, there was a hatch, it blended in with the wall. She opened it and looked inside.

"We should be able to crawl for around a minute, it looks like it opens up and leads to a stairwell." Skye said. She climbed in and started crawling.

"Skye! We don't even know if its safe or not!" Ben called, chasing in behind her. Skye crawled quickly, wanting to get back to the comforts of the lodge. She should have been there, helping guests. Now she has allot to deal with, the lodge, The Lodge Games, this new room, the Ben and Sean thing. She didn't want to overload herself, it was kind of hard with everything going on though. She reached the opening and sat in a large square-shaped room. There were no stairs, but she would figure something out when Ben got in. "Skye!?"

"I'm fine Ben, thank you for being worried, but you can stop now." Skye snapped. She instantly regretted it. Ben came into view and sat down, he looked up at the top of the square, it wasn't too dark, there was allot of light coming from the tunnel. "I'm sorry." Skye said, rubbing her head.

"No, its fine. Can tell your stressed. If anyone should be sorry its me." Ben said, Skye looked up at him, confused.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." Skye said. He didn't answer for a while, and she was too confused to urge him on.

"Me and Sean, always urging you to choose, it isn't right, and if its stressing you out, or making you think-"

"No Ben, that's not it, its ok. Its other things." Skye said.

"How do we get out of here?" Ben asked, looking up and around. Skye did the same, and silently thanked him for changing the subject.

"I don't know." Skye said. Ben sighed and stood up, looked around. Skye used her phone to light the area again, there was a rope on the wall, it kind of looked like a pulley. Ben pulled her to stand up, clearly he saw the rope.

"I'll pull, and you hold on, really tight, there are no rails." Ben said. Skye nodded and let him start pulling on the rope, but once he did, it started to go on its own, at a much faster speed. Skye saw another platform shoot passed them, only going down, it was genius! Skye yelped of surprise and almost fell over, off the edge. She would have if Ben hadn't of grabbed her. He didn't let go of her arm the rest of the way up, and he didn't let her look down. The platform stopped suddenly, making them both almost fall.

"My mum made this? And was ok with it!?" Skye shouted. Ben sighed and nodded.

"Apparently, there's a trap door, if I pull us up another few inches you should be able to reach it." Ben said. He grabbed the rope and pulled really hard. Skye did the best she could to reach the trapdoor and opened it, revealing the night sky. Her phone buzzed but she didn't reach for it just yet. Ben wedged a small stone in between the machine that held the rope, and the rope so it wouldn't go down when he let go. Then he knelt down and gave her a boost up.

"Thanks, grab my hand." Skye said. He did, but he mainly pulled himself up, once he grabbed onto the grass.

"Where are we?" Ben asked, taking a quick glance around.

"I don't know." Skye said, she shut the trapdoor and Ben helped her cover it up with sticks and leaves. They seemed to be deep in the woods.

"Its too dark to recognize the area. You have Wi-Fi out here?" He asked. Skye checked her phone, no Wi-Fi, but she could check her text.

 **Getting worried again, but I covered you being out late with your dad. Please come back soon, and be safe!-Josh**

Skye smiled at the text, but then it buzzed again.

 **Oh wait, of course your safe, your with Ben, the overprotective king!-Josh**

Skye tried not to laugh, she wasn't able to send anything back yet, but for some odd reason she could receive texts.

"No Wi-Fi, we're going to either have to wait until morning, or find our way back in the dark." Skye said. Ben started to pace.

"Ok, so when we were at the tree, we were facing the Lodge, and when we fell into the slide, it was sloping down, left, ok, then we turned right around in the tunnel and went right. So the Lodge should be that way." Ben said, pointing in the direction they were facing.

"Ben you're brilliant!" Skye yelled, wrapping her arms around him and running in the direction he pointed out.

 **(A/N): Hi guys! So I am back! I am going to try and pump out some more chapters really soon and stop making you all wait so long! Tell me what you think! I would never have gone on if I hadn't of had so many requests to. Thank you for your support! It really does help allot more than you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Special Chapter In Skye's POV!**_

Ok, I admit, Ben is a really smart person, and if I was doing the points thing with Josh, and I'm not by the way, I would say around six points for Ben. I haven't spent much time with Sean, so he doesn't have any points yet, but first to one hundred wins. Wait? What am I saying!? I'm not doing the points thing! Ugh, focus Skye. Me and Ben were approaching the Lodge, he had pointed us in the perfect direction. He is actually a really good person to bring to the woods with you when you need to survive. Like that would ever happen, but yeah. I'm still curious about my mums secret room, hundreds of feet underground. My thoughts were interrupted when we reached the door of the lodge.

"You, are allot faster than you look." Ben said, I laughed and smiled. "Never thought id catch up." He said breathlessly.

"Just focus on something, you'll forget your running and you'll naturally speed up after a while. I think." I said. He smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think that's how it works Skye." Ben said. I shrugged then I heard Josh.

"ItsJoshItsJoshItsJoshItsJosh!" My phone rang. I picked it up.

"Where are you!? Your dad keeps asking me how long this hide and seek game is going to last! Hurrrrry uuupppppp!" He complained. "Wait, your at the lodge? Get inside!" He said.

"I cant right now Josh, I just saw Dad go by the window." I said, ducking down and pulling Ben with me, he wasn't in the view of the camera, so Josh didn't know I was with him.

"Oh, well I'll keep you entertained. So, Sean was looking for you actually, said he had something important to ask you. I say that's point worthy. Oh! While you were out with Ben, did he get any points!?" I closed my eyes and sighed, now fully sitting on the ground. I turned the phone to show Ben sitting next to me. "Ohhhhhhh, Well, what I meant to say was, While you were out with Ben, did he find any Coins? I found a ton of them out there, its really cool actually, well, got to go. Byeeeeeeeeeee!" He said and hung up.

"Thanks for abandoning me." I told my blank phone.

"Ok, you cant really avoid it this time Skye, what is this points thing?" Ben asked. I stared him dead in the eye, I couldn't tell him, could I? If I told him, it would only be fair to tell Sean, and to be honest, I didn't want to talk to either of them. I was honestly scared, I like both of them, but with all this choosing, I'm so confused, and I just feel so stuck in the moment. If Sean hadn't of kissed me, this would be so much easier. I wish I could just choose neither, but its too hard. "Skye?" He urged on. I opened my mouth to answer but I couldn't make myself say it. I didn't want to hurt him or Sean. I just wish I could get like, a full interrogation, actually, that sounds like I'm a detective or something, I mean, I wish I could get a full list or something that says why they like me or something! I don't know! I just want to get it over with! But in the moment, I cant hold it back anymore.

I leaned in and kissed Ben.

He didn't kiss me back for a bit, over the shock. Then he did, but only for a second before we both pulled away.

"Skye, I-"

"-I know, I'm sorry. I'm going up to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe." I said, standing up and grabbing my phone I had put down, then I walked in the door, ignoring dad and going straight upstairs.

 **I just heard the front door open, I thought you would be more stealthy. Your dad is shouting, you know that right?-Josh**

I didn't respond, I just laid in my bed, behind my locked bedroom door, silently crying. Maybe the stress is too much for me. And maybe it can help me at the same time. But first, I need to sleep.

...

First thing in the morning, I checked my texts.

 **Skye, if something happened, talk to me, I can probably help.-Dad**

 **Skye, please don't tell me your asleep in the tunnels again, you do realize you scared everyone yesterday, right?-Sean**

 **Oh come on, again? Its not exactly fun worrying about you all the time.-Noah**

 **What happened last night? Are you ok? And what's wrong with Ben? He hasn't said a word all morning, and he hasn't made eye contact with anyone.-Josh**

 **So, I don't know if it means anything anymore, but I had a few ideas for the Lodge Games.-Josh**

 **Josh told me all about the Lodge Games, sounds like fun, id love to help with the music.-Noah**

 **Lodge games? Great, I'll compete, would love to talk about it whenever you come out of hiding.-Sean**

 **Skye, I know you need your personal space sometimes, but your supposed to be helping me run a lodge down here, what happened?-Dad**

 **I saw Ben leaving last night after you ran in, did he do anything to you? Am I firing him? Am I sending him to prison? Am I going to physically harm him? Skye?-Dad**

 **Skye.. About last night... Everyone's worried, would you please come out of your room? So we can talk?-Ben**

Skye sat upon reading the last three texts.

 **To Dad- Don't hurt Ben dad, its ok, what happened doesn't matter, and you cant really help with it yet, if I ever really need you, I'll be there in an instant-Skye**

 **To Josh- Tell Noah and Sean that I'm fine, I'll deal with Ben later, and also tell them that they can compete/participate in any way they can. Any ideas you have, make a chart of them, I'll see them soon, I just need a bit of a break from everything, for a little while.-Skye**

 **To Sean- I'm fine, and it would be great if you could compete! Just talk to Josh about it, he's the one planning it.-Skye**

 **To Noah- You don't have to search for me if you don't want to, and it would be great if you could do the music setup! Just talk to Josh.-Skye**

 **To Ben-**

I couldn't think of anything to send to Ben. So I didn't send anything. I changed out of the outfit I slept in, and brushed my hair. I put it in a ponytail and grabbed a large piece of paper and sprawled it across my floor. I got out a pencil and started filling in Ideas. Maybe Josh was onto something. He kept suggesting things we had already done, and it could be a race of sorts, the first game in the Lodge Games! Go on a bike race, all the way to the lake, while holding a backpack full a food and a small amount of supplies, then kayak across the lake, all while still holding this bag. On the other side they will find quite a few backpacks, but there are only enough for half of the competitors, so they have to split into pairs of two, by drawing names out of a stone circle, like a camp fire, those two will work together the rest of the competition. There is a campsite one mile away from the lake, and there is a map in each bag, the pairs of two have to work together to get to this camp, where tents are provided. You have to live at this campsite, for three days, and four nights. Once the days are up, you are allowed to move on to the next part, the campsite is right below a steep cliff. Once they're done with the campsite, they have to scale the cliff, where they will zip line, from the cliff, to the river, where they will ride their bikes back to the lodge. There will be an emergency phone in each bag, but it can only call or text one number, my dads phone number. It would be mine, but I'm going to try and participate in this challenge.

A banging on my door startled me to a point a drawing a line through my list of things. I groaned at myself for messing my list up and stood. I walked to the door and silently wished it was my dad and not Ben, Sean, or Noah. It could be Josh, with everything I just went over, it would be nice to see him. Then as I opened the door, I realized that in movies, its never the person you want it to be.

"Skye!" I heard whoever it was yell. "You actually opened the door! I would have started singing 'Do you want to build a snowman?' If you hadn't." Apparently I had shut my eyes, but by the last comment, I could tell it was Josh. Thank the world for that.

"Josh! You'll never guess what I threw together in the last thirty minutes." I said. I explained everything to him, and he wrote it all on his phone and he told me all of his ideas on how to make it better, and harder. We agreed that we would plan the next game later, for now, we would just go over the race.

"So, when are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Josh asked. I sighed and played with my phone, trying to ignore him, but he was making the puppy dog eyes again, and I couldn't resist.

"Me and Ben-"

"-You and Ben!? Did you choose? And did you choose Ben!?" Josh interrupted. I shook my head and sighed again, trying to signal him to not interrupt me again.

"No, me and Ben found a slide-thing that leads to another secret room of my mum's." I said, trying to sound calm, but there was something off about the room, why would she need another hideout when she already had the tunnels, it just scared me.

"Oh really? Was there any secret treasure? Why does your mum have it anyway?" Josh asked, he started to ramble out random questions without receiving answers.

"Skye?" Dad asked. I looked at him standing in the doorway, Josh stopped rambling and stood.

"I'll talk to you later Skye." Josh said before slipping passed dad and disappearing from view.

"Are you ok? You've never really locked me out of your room before." Dad said. I nodded and put my phone on the floor, sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed. He sat next to me.

"I'm just stressed out." I admitted. I didn't look at him.

"About this Lodge Games iv heard about?" He asked. "Its really a wonderful idea, I can take the reins if its ok with you, help out a little bit." He said. I nodded, it was a win, win, I didn't have to tell him anything about Ben, and he would help me with the Games.

"Thanks dad." I said, and he got up and left. I put my head on my bent knees. "So, one person leaves my room, and another one enters, do you guys have nothing better to do?" I snapped without looking up, I could hear the footsteps of someone at my door, and I could feel them.

"I, umm, I'll go then." Ben said. I looked up, and grabbed my phone before standing up.

"No, it-its fine." I said. I never stuttered much until I came to the lodge, I just realized that.

"You interrupted me last night." He said. I nodded.

"I didn't know what I wanted to hear, and I was afraid I was going to hear something I didn't like." I said, sitting back down at the foot of the bed.

"I was going to say, that, You know I like you Skye, but I want you to know if your making the right choice or not, and I don't want the stress to be the reason you make the choice, you didn't come here to meet boys, I know that, you came here to live in the place your mother grew up, and have fun. Then all these mystery things you mum did appeared, and it became more fun, then the love life happened, and it totally ruined everything. I want you to have fun Skye, and I don't see the spark behind your eyes that I saw when I first met you. Let me handle the lodge, I'll get the others to pitch in more, and I'll talk to Sean about backing off for a while, and I will too. You need to relax and go on the adventures that your mum set for you." Ben said. I just stared at him for a while. Unable to say anything. My phone vibrated, but I threw it aside.

"Thanks Ben." I said finally, he nodded once, stood, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

I think I'm good now. I think I can handle all of this and put down the stress. I'm going to try and sit back to relax. Though, I am a little curious as to what everyone is up to downstairs. I remembered my phone had buzzed while I was talking to Ben.

 **Want to go and put out flyers around town for the Lodge Games? We can use my bike.-Sean**

I stared at the phone for a minute, it could be fun, I'll go. I grabbed my bag, and the helmet Sean had given to me recently and bolted downstairs. Sean was in the main room, talking to Ben. I hid around the corner for a minute and listened. I already feel guilty about this.

"Do you know how stressed Skye is?" Ben asked. I peeked my head around the corner, it wasn't likely for either of them to see me, unless they turned their heads.

"No, I didn't know anything about it, she seemed fine yesterday, but I never really got a chance to talk to her." Sean said. I wonder how yesterday would have went if I had talked to Sean, would me and Ben ever have discovered the secret room? Probably not.

"Well she is, so can we stop bugging her about the choosing thing?" Ben asked. Sean nodded.

"Yeah, of course." Sean said. Ben nodded and patted Sean on the shoulder before walking off to work on something, tying his jacket to his waist. I waited a few more seconds and then came around the corner fully.

"Sorry I didn't text back but I was excited, id love to go put up flyers, can I see the design on them?" I asked, smiling widely, Like I normally did. Yesterday must have really thrown me off balance because today I feel allot better. The things staying up all night to decorate a tree will do to you. Sean handed me a paper, it was awesome! I smiled wider and more excitedly. "It looks great!" I exclaimed.

"Me and Noah put it together, with a little input from Josh and your dad." Sean said. I smiled, I'm glad I have so much help and support on this.

"You know once we put these up, the whole area will be wanting to check in, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Well then lets go." I said, he smiled and I followed him to where his bike was parked, I wrapped my arms around him and made sure my helmet was on properly, then motioned for him to go. He nodded once and took off. It took a while to get to town, But it was a nice ride. The trees and views were actually really cool since I had the time to appreciate them.

"Its wonderful out here." Sean said, I nodded.

"It really is." I said in basic awe of the surroundings. The sunlight was hitting the trees perfectly. We were currently under a canopy of tree branches, it was like an archway, and there were vines, growing a wonderful flower, going along the branches.

"I wonder what it'll look like after dark." Sean imagined. I closed my eyes and imagined it myself, fireflies everywhere, every once and a while, a car would go by, a picnic by the road, leaning against the trees with Ben. Wait, Ben? No, I was just imagining what it would look like at night. Not, anything else. By the time I got out of, whatever that was going on my head, we had gotten to town. Sean put his bike down for a second and handed me a few flyers and a nail gun. "Don't hurt yourself with that." He said seriously, pointing at the nail gun. I nodded and pretended to shoot myself with it. "That's not even funny Skye, its dangerous, I can take it back." Sean snapped. I shrugged and walked to a nearby telephone pole. I nailed the flyer to it and repeated this many, many times.

"ItsJoshItsJoshItsJoshItsJosh!" My phone rang. I put the nail gun on top of the flyers on a bench, I could see Sean in the distance.

"Hey Josh." I said.

"Where are you!? I was going to look more at the Race plans!" Josh complained. I held up a Flyer.

"Well, if you don't want me to advertise, then fine, I'll make my way back." I joked. His eyes lit up.

"Ohhhhh nevermind! Stay out! Get more guests! But we have to spend bestie time tomorrow, ok?" Josh asked, puppy dog eyes again. I nodded.

"Of course Josh, Iv got to go, my battery is going dead and I need it for emergency-" My phone died before I could finish. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Great." I mumbled to myself. Hopefully Sean had his phone just in case anything happened. I got up and nailed about twenty or more flyers around town, and I met up with Sean after a while next to a café.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded.

"I used up all the nails in the nail gun, and I didn't get myself, see, no blood." I said, showing my hands. He smirked and rolled his eyes in a dramatic way, I laughed and we walked back to where the bike was, or where the bike was supposed to be at least.

"I chained it." Sean said, staring at the spot where the bike used to be.

"I watched you do it." I confirmed, staring at the same spot he was, open mouthed.

"How are we going to get back to the lodge?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Don't you have your phone?" I asked. He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"I let Noah borrow it this morning so he could download tracks for the music, his broke last night when he woke up in the middle of the night and was too tired to be careful." Sean sighed. "Do you have your phone?" He asked, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Yes, but its dead." I said. He groaned.

"Lets get walking then, and hope someone gets worried about how long we're taking." Sean said. I nodded and we started to walk.

"Well, at least we're going get an even better view of the scenery." I tried to brighten the mood. He smirked and did a half-hearted laugh. "Sean?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Hmm?" He responded. He really was distraught about the bike.

"What are you going to do about the bike?" I asked, I wanted to lighten the mood, but I was too curious to actually do it.

"Buy a new one I guess." He said, I frowned.

"But I thought that bike meant allot to you?" I asked, he sighed, frowned, and all of the above.

"It did." He said softly. I grabbed his hand to try and cheer him up. We walked, for a really, really long time.

"Running might be better." I suggested.

"Should safe your energy, the Lodge is quite a ways off, and I don't need you feinting because you've been running too fast for too long." Sean said. I smirked slyly.

"Try me." I said. I bolted off, and was already really ahead of him.

"Skye!" He yelled, "Wait up!" He started to run after me, I laughed, which was actually really hard to do while running. I slowed down to give him hope of catching up. I didn't look behind me for thirty seconds, and he caught up to me, running by me, and then running backwards so he can laugh. I grinned and sped back up, my hair flowing in the wind behind me, and kind of getting in my face, but I didn't mind too much.

"Ok, ok, you win, fine. We can walk more now." I said. Sean laughed and slowed to a walk, we reached the archway of trees, it was actually getting close to dark, it still looked stunning. I smiled at it. A cars lights ruined it, but me and Sean didn't mind, we waited for the car to stop on the side of the road. My dad came out of the front seat.

"Got worried, what happened?" He asked.

"We'll explain on the way." I said, getting in the passenger seat and letting Sean get in the back. Dad started to drive and we explained everything that happened.

"What are you going to do about the bike?" Dad asked, glancing at the rear-view-mirror.

"Buy a new one." Sean said.

"I guess that's the only thing you can do." Dad said. I grabbed my car phone charger and plugged it in.

 **To Ben-Meet at the Tree after dark, we need to figure out about that paper.-Skye**

I sent the text and turned my phone back off. I didn't want anyone else to figure out about the secret room, it was already bad enough one person knew about it, but Ben was really smart, if I had to choose one person to help me, it would probably be him. When we got back to the Lodge, Sean and my dad went inside, I said I had to do something first and ran off to the tree. Ben was already there.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't expect the car ride to be so long." I said.

"Where did you go?" Ben asked.

"Into town with Sean to post Flyers." I said, looking at my name in the tree. "Someone stole his bike." I added.

"Someone what! That bike means the world to him!" Ben exclaimed loudly.

"Shh! I know. Now how did I get in last time?" I asked.

"Umm." He put his hand on the name, nothing happened. "Let me see your hand for a second." He said. I hesitantly gave him my hand, he put my hand on the name and the trap door opened, it was actually more fun this time. It wasn't scary, this time I knew there wasn't a pit full of spikes at the bottom. Me and Ben were standing close together on the surface, so we both fell in at the same time, it was actually wide enough for two people to go down.

The slide slowed down, it should only be another minute until we make it down all the way, but Ben grabbed my hand and stopped us, using his boots.

"Look." He said, pointing at something carved into the metal, still holding onto me and keeping us from going down the rest of the way.

 _I reveal myself in the flames._

Is what it said. I ran my fingers over it, and it disappeared.

"My mum is so cool." I whispered. Ben smiled. "How did you spot that anyway?" I asked.

"Its all disappeared now, but, it had been repeating itself on the top ever since we slowed down." Ben said.

"Cool." I mumbled. I yelped as we suddenly started moving again, it seemed to have gotten steeper, and we were going allot faster, I grabbed his arm and closed my eyes. We fell into the large pile of pillows.

"That got fast." He said breathlessly. I nodded. We stood up and I turned on the light.

"I reveal myself in the flames? Do we have a candle?" I asked. He didn't respond for a minute. I looked around the room, there was a candle, but no lighter.

"I have an idea." Ben said. I smiled and followed him to where the not was, he took it down again and got out his phone. He pulled up a app, and put the paper on the phone, lowering it enough for me to see. He had pulled up a video of a candle flickering and had put the paper on top of it. Genius! The paper revealed itself, a entire letter was written.

 _My dearest Skye,_

 _You found it, my secret, the tunnels, as you probably already know of, a few people know about, but this room, is only for you, and whatever friends you may have, or boyfriend? Its hard to imagine my future daughter with a boyfriend, make sure your father doesn't kill him dear._ _I wanted to make a little adventure for you, and so I did. I know I'm sick, and your father doesn't know yet, so by the time you get to do this, I'll be gone, but I want you to know that I love you more than the world, and I'm probably watching from above. I wish I could be with you now, in the flesh, but remember, I am always with you in the spirit._ _Now to the point, there is many mysteries at the Lodge, more than you can count, they were there before I even got there, they've been there for ages. I solved a few of them, but I got stuck at some point, I want you to get to the point Skye, and I want you to complete the mystery I never could. But I'm not going to take you right up to where I left off, you have to start from the beginning, so I have put everything back in its place, and you are about to start a wonderful journey Skye, have fun my little darling, and I'll give you your first hint:  
I grow in the sun,  
on the waterfall.  
At night I am Small,  
but in a day I stand tall.  
_ _With love,_

 _Mum_

I wiped tears from my eyes and Ben turned his phone, off, allowing the message to disappear. He put his phone in his pocket and offered his shoulder to cry on. I accepted gratefully and pretty much sobbed for a full five minutes.

To be continued...

(A/N): Tell me what you thin about me doing it in Skye's POV now, I really like it, I think it brings more emotions to it, but if you guys want, I can go back to normal POV. :)


	7. Chapter 7

So, after I finished sobbing, Ben got another piece of paper, and made sure it was actually blank before writing the new hint on it. I sat in the giant bean bag chair and got my phone out. The chair wasn't actually that bad, it was extremely soft, and big enough for two or three people to sit on at once, it was like a large couch, but so much better. I like it.

 **To Dad-I'm going to be sleeping by the tree tonight, I'll be back in the morning.-Skye**

I put my phone back in my pocket and watched Ben pace around the room. He mumbled the hint to himself over and over again.

"Ben, its not like we have to get it by morning, we can take our time." I said, trying to calm him down a little bit. He just shook his head. "Ben." I said flatly, making him stop pacing and look at me. "You've already worked your brain enough today. Just sit down for a while and try not to hurt yourself." I said, patting the spot next to me. I braided my hair and leaned back into the chair. Ben sat down gently, knowing that if he sat down quickly or too hard, it would be like a air mattress and would send me flying. It would have been funny, but painful.

"What time is it?" He asked. I looked at the time on my phone.

"Late." I said simply. He chuckled and shook his head.

"We should start getting back then shouldn't we?" He asked. I shrugged.

"You can, I think I'm going to crash here tonight." I said. He huffed and shook his head again.

"No, not leaving, If I leave, you could get hurt trying to get through the trap door." He said. I sat up quickly.

"Because I'm a girl? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I snapped slightly. Only because I was tired really, but he didn't know that, and I regretted saying it in such a harsh way. But he smiled and shook his head.

"I know perfectly well that your capable of taking care of yourself Skye, I said you _Could_ get hurt, not that you _would._ Because either way I'm going to worry, and your dad's going to worry, and I'm going to worry some more. I could either sleep here, or not sleep at all because I feel bad for leaving." Ben explained in much more detail. Now I see why he didn't say the whole thing the first time.

"Oh, well, there are a ton of blankets down here, and even more pillows, so I think there's enough for two beds." I said, looking at the pile of blankets and pillows by a dresser. Wait, a dresser? Why hadn't I looked in this sooner? I stood up and walked over the dresser, putting my phone on top of it. I opened a drawer, empty, another, still empty, Ben seemed to have caught on and started opening some. It was a really long dresser, with about ten drawers. There was one that wasn't empty, it had a few toys, they all looked really old. I picked a small doll up. It had pink hair, and what looked to be a homemade dress. It was really cool actually. I put it back in the drawer and let Ben look at everything in it, he would probably find something I missed.

I made my way over to the pile of blankets and pillows. I grabbed a bunch of them and spread them in a pile on the floor. kind of making the shape of the bean bag chair, with pillows. I spread a blanket out across the floor, it was a huge blanket, almost reached all four corners of the room. I dumped all the pillows but two onto it and grabbed the four corners, making it into a bag-like shape and putting it in the corner, now it really looked like a bean bag chair, and it was just as soft too. I used more blankets to make it larger and softer, then I collapsed onto the really bean bag chair and sighed.

"That was heavy." I told myself. Ben looked up from the drawer and saw the bed I made.

"How did you do that so fast!?" He exclaimed. I smiled and put my hand up.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." I jokingly said. He shook his head and smiled.

"Fine magician, don't tell me. But I'll figure it out someday." He said, putting the doll back in the drawer and shutting it. My phone vibrated on the dresser.

"Could you bring me that?" I asked, too lazy to get up, he grabbed my phone and tossed it to me. I yelped dramatically. "Ben, don't throw my phone!" I yelled, again, dramatically. He put his hands up defensively. I ignored it and checked the texts.

 **Alright, goodnight, but be back by nine tomorrow, need some help with the guests, and tell Ben, someone clogged the pipes again.-Dad**

I sighed, the guests were about to come flooding in, but, it was for a good reason, and it would bring enough money in to keep the lodge going for a very, very long time. Hopefully at least.

"Pipes are clogged-" He interrupted me with a groan.

"You know, its nice and all that I'm needed to do these things, but it is really gross." Ben said, I smiled. I knew it was gross, I had to do it while he was gone. It was awful.

"Its ok, we can teach Noah how to do it." I said, Ben shook his head, not jokingly, or because he was trying to keep himself from laughing, but because he meant it.

"No. Just no. Do not. Get. Noah. Anywhere. Near. The Pipes." He said, very clearly. He really didn't want Noah anywhere near anything that wasn't tech.

"Ok?' I said, turning my phone off and putting it on the floor.

"Last time I tried to get him to do that, he burst a hole in the pipe. and entirely soaked the both of us in... Gross stuff." Ben said, his face crinkling up at the memory. I saw him visibly shake for a moment and grab a blanket and pillow. I didn't the same. He was all the way on the other side of the room. Right as I started to drift to sleep, my phone buzzed again.

 **Skye, where are you? Your dad said you were at the tree, and then I came, and you weren't there?-Josh**

"Uh oh." I said. "Ben. Get up." I called over to the other side of the room. He sat up.

"What?" He asked, he already sounded like he had been sleeping for hours.

"Its Josh, he's at the tree, looking for me." I said worriedly. I stood up and fixed my hair. "Iv got to go up before someone else figures out about this place." I said, hoping on one foot, trying to get my shoes back on.

"You want me to go with you?" He asked. I thought about it for a second.

"I just need you to get me up to the trap door, but if I run out of the woods with you, its going to look a little weird, especially to Josh." I said. He nodded and pulled his shoes back on. I walked over to the trap door that lead to the pulley thing and started to crawl through. I heard Ben shut the trap door behind me. We got through fairly quicker than last time. I stood on the wood that we did last time, and we went up. It was nowhere near as scary as last time, but Ben still held my arm to keep me away from the edge. I opened the trap door and Ben boosted me up.

"I'll go back down and see you when you get back." He said, starting to go down.

"If I come back. I'll text you if I cant." I called down. He nodded and went down faster. I shut the trap door and ran towards the lodge, it was even darker this time, and I could have swore that something was watching me, but I ignored it. I made it to the edge of the woods and saw Josh at the tree, the lights lit up. I ran over and sat on the bench next to him.

"Where have you been!?" He asked loudly. I put a finger to my mouth.

"I was here about a hour ago-"

"-Lie, iv been here longer than that. Skye." He warned. I sighed. I stood up and paced for a second. The lights on the tree woke me up more, but they made everywhere around the tree seem darker, I had been afraid of the dark when I was younger, and the feeling I got back in the woods scared me a little. It urged me to run a little faster.

"You have to keep this a secret." I said finally, after a long time of me pacing and him watching me. He nodded. "That includes everyone Josh, not people on the internet, not people you know, not family, not anyone." I said firmly. He nodded again.

"I wont tell a soul. Joshie promise." He said, holding one hand over his heart and the other up in the air.

"My mum has more secrets." I said. His mouth dropped in an excited way.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

((I am moving to Wattpad. It is a wonderful site and it makes it allot easier for me to write, if this is posted, that means this book will be rewritten and moved to the other site. I have loved writing on here, this was my first fanfiction site but I need something that will make me better and help me improve. With Wattpad, there are no certain genres so I have to pick and choose from the genres and ect. On Wattpad, you can write anything you want, even an original. You can leave comments, like on here, but, you can leave comments on specific paragraphs, or on the chapter itself. So you can comment on one single line instead of the whole thing, which makes it easier for me to understand you guys and get to know you all better. On Wattpad it saves as you write, so if your computer/laptop/phone/or tablet dies or crashes suddenly, all of your hard work wont be erased. On Wattpad it is much easier to post books and make covers for them. Instead of favoriting and following there is adding. You can add books to your library to you can save them forever and access them easily, you can also make multiple libraries, though on Wattpad they are called reading lists. You can follow specific writers and have a more interactive experience with authors. So if you would like to read any of these books any further, or would like to read a more updated version of them.

It was nice working with you , but I really should move on and find something better.

Thanks for reading and I hope to see you on the other site!))


	9. Chapter 9

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter at Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
